knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka
Shizuka (or Iczer One) is a main character from the Iczer series and is a major character introduced in the second half of Knights of the Multiverse Season 1. The first android in the Iczer line of robots, she was created by Dr. Grey of the evil organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to act as their many weapons of war, but lost her memory files while trying ot escape her mother's former employers,. From there, she joined up with the Crystal Knights in the fight against her mother's former bosses, along with her twin sister Atros. Personality Sort of a blank slate, Shizuka has a childlike innocence to her, being generally kind to almost anyone and being very naïve. She often acts like an excitable child, running around excitedly and having fun pulling childish pranks on her friends. So while she does have as much strength and power as both of her sisters, she often charges into battle wide-eyed and optimistic, treating fights more like playtime than a serious situation. However, since she does act like a child, Shizuka tends to get very emotional, such as how upset she get when she misheard Ryoma saying he didn't want her around. However, as she continued to fight alongside the Crystal Knights, she gained greater mastery or her powers and even started to tone down her more explosive outbursts, acting more as emotional support for her teammates on the battlefield and to cheer up those that end up in the med bay. As she spends more time with the other Knights, she's developed a strong sense of justice and for deciding what is right and wrong, becoming very selfless, brave and kindhearted. She's also incredibly protective of her newfound family and friends and will often risk her own life to protect them from harm, getting very serious when someone at least appears to be threatening one of them. History Pre-Series Creation Several months before the beginning of Season 1, Shizuka (or Iczer One as she was originally called) was created by the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientist Dr. Grey as one of many of weapons to take over the world. In Iczer One's case, she was made in the appearance of a young girl, mostly to throw off any opposition with her general kid... ness. Also, unlike the other weapons her associates invented, Grey gave her a Getter Ray power core that she had managed to sneak from the New Photon/Saotome Institute to give her an extra power boost, and if she was destroyed, she could take out any foes with her, like the New York incident nine years ago. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Alternate Universe In one of the two alternate futures that the Crystal Knights "visit", Iczer One and her sisters were fully programmed and when launched, they decimated the Knights easily, with Iczer One striking Getter Robo G in the chest, causing its Getter Ray Generator to explode, taking out all of the Knight-associated mechs (and pilots) and Sydney, Australia in the ensuing explosion. Abilities & Equipment * Flight * Power Suit Shizuka is able to summon a power suit, similarly to how Usagi transforms into Neo Sailor Moon, that gives her extra protection against energy blasts. * Getter Ray Power Core Like her sisters, Shizuka is powered by a Getter Ray Generator. When enraged, the strips on her chest glow a bright green and she overflows with power, which also causes her to act berserk. * Beam Sabers A copy of a Gundam's weapon of the same, Shizuka is armed with a pair of beam sabers that are able to cut through almost every solid object, though is able to be blocked by other bladed weapons. * Getter Beam Shizuka is able to fire Getter Beams from her finger tips and sometimes larger bursts from her fists. * Getter Bomb Shizuka's equivalent to Dragon's Shine Spark, she covers herself in pure Getter Radiation and, after powering up her energy for a few moments, charges forward crash-ball style at her target and plows directly through them. Relationships Dr. Gray Atros Honey Kisaragi Lilulu Lorelai Heinrich When Shizuka first arrived, Lorelai was one of the first people Shizuka really started to bond with thanks to both being androids created to fight. Asuka Langley Soryu Usagi Tsukino Noriko Takaya Iczer Three Notes In the original source material, Shizuka is the third Iczer created, whereas here she's the first. Shizuka's "human name" comes from her human partner in the Iczer Densetsu manga, Kawai Shizuka. However, in Three's case, she uses the character's last name (because let's be real, Kawai as a name is just really stupid).Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Iczers Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Creations Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Battle Androids Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Anime Characters